


作弊

by sglottalk



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cultural Differences, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglottalk/pseuds/sglottalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原文：Cheating by a_t_rain</p><p>貝拉亞人和傑克遜人的想法不一致。</p>
            </blockquote>





	作弊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cheating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157050) by [a_t_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_t_rain/pseuds/a_t_rain). 



＂如果你繼續這樣作弊，那我就不再和你…＂

＂我沒有作弊。＂

＂有。伊凡，她作弊了，對不對？＂

＂我不想介入這件事。＂

＂我以為你是我的朋友…特蔗，你姐姐真的有作弊。＂

＂她沒有。＂

＂哦，你大概要告訴我那些身體的扭曲是普通人都可以做到的…那我倒想要看看你來表演這種柔術。＂

＂利用天賦並不算是作弊。我認為她公平正當地贏了。＂

＂但是這並不能算是比賽。＂拜尔利翻翻眼珠子。＂莫名其妙的傑克遜人！怎麼可能會有人想去比賽鏡舞？＂


End file.
